fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Age 7
Chapter 1: Saved The Sub-Zero Heroes are walking through the Jungle of Misery searching for Scratte, Buck and Guan. Shelly says, "I hope the others are okay, they should hav been back by now if they were going to be." Guan is laying up in a tree, alive, but he has a large cut on his leg and he is just laying there screaming, "Help! Someone! Help Me!" Over in the cave, Buck is laying there with a pool of blood next to him and he is unconcious. Scratte is laying by the large rock, bloodied and screaming. The Sub-Zero Heroes come to a cave, Ellie says, "I have a bad feeling about what's in their." Manny and Diego walk into the cave, and they find Buck in their, alive but, unconcious. Manny picks him up, puts him up on Diego's back and they walk out of the cave, where Ellie says, "What happened to him?!" Diego says, "He was attacked by the dilophosaurus herd, but they only left him for dead. Now we have to find Guan and Scratte." They head into the Jungle of Misery, where they find Buck knife on the ground. Ellie picks it up, and gives it to Buck, who has woken up, and is still on Ellie's back. They walk a few more miles into the jungle, where they find blood on the ground, Crash says, "We've got some blood over here." The others get over to Crash, they look up and see Guan up in the tree, covered in blood, just staring down at them. He sees the Sub-Zero Heroes, and slides down a tree, Guan says, "A dilophosaurus attacked me, I managed to kill it, but Dila split my leg open. I'm not sure if I'll be able to walk. I'm not sure what happened to Scratte, I fear that she's dead." Guan walks over to the trail, sees Scratte pistol and screams. The others come running, where they see Scratte's pistol covered in blood. Guan says, "See! I told you! Now Way Scratte is still alive!" Guan picks the gun up and throws it up to Buck who puts it in his supply bag. Buck says, "Scratte is the only person that could last longer in this place than me. She has to be alive." Scratte has managed to get up, and walk down the trail, but the dilophosaurus herd is watching her, waiting to strike. Dila says, "I thought we killed her. I guess we are going have to make her suffer more than she did us." Scratte dosen't know that she walk down the trail towards the Sub-Zero Heroes, once she is in the jungle she finds her ammo bag, and picks it up. She looks up and she hears someone coming. She ones towards the noise and sees the Sub-Zero Heroes, Buck yells, "Scratte! What happened to you?!" Guan says, "She was attacked by Dila, who almost killed all three of us. She broke Buck leg, bloodied Scratte and put a gash in my leg. I am going to make her die in the most painful way possible for what she did to me." Buck says, "I just glad that were all alive." Ellie says, "We have to find some place to hide from them." Guan says, "We can hide in my cave. It's safe there and we can find plants there to help our injuries. Besides we hid from Dilo there once, it should work again." Flood bends down so Dila can get up on her back. They head back up the trail to Guan's cave, but they don't know that Dila and the dilophosaurus herd is following them. Guan sees them coming and yells, "Run!" They all start running, but the dilophosaurus don't chase them. They reach the cave, where Guan, Scratte, Buck and the Baby Dinos hide up on the cliff, while the others stand guard. Guan comes down and says, "See those vines over there? Get the blue flowers off it, they have a medicine in them." Flood goes over to the wall and pulls the vines off the wall. Buck gets a hollowed out rock to use as a bowl, he starts to crush up the flowers into a blue paste. Guan takes some of the paste and rubs it on his leg, it stops the bleeding and pain. Guan says, "See guys I told you that it works." Chapter 2: Revenge A few hours later Guan says, "We have to come up with a plan to finally get rid of the whole dilophosaurus herd and Dila. It's time for our revenge!" Buck says, "Yeah but how are we going to get them all into one area?" Guan says, "I've noticed that they always are in one group. They never split up, that's how we'll get them all in one area. Once they are all in the pit, Rudy and Flood will cause a rockslide. The rocks will fall down on to the dilophosaurus herd, and crush them." Buck says, "That just might work. If any of them aren't killed right away, they'll be suffering and they'll deserve it for what they did. If any of them survive, Rudy could make them suffer by doing what he does best." Then Guan goes into the pit and attracts the Dilophosaurus herd by shouting, "over here, you big-frilled fossils!" When Rudy sees all the Dilophosaurus in the pit, he tells Flood and the two Baryonyx cause a rockslide, crushing most of the Dilophosaurus, exept Dila, who was fast enough to escape the rockslide. Chapter 3: The Rescue Then Rudy spots some survivors and kills and eats them. Then one of the dilophosaurus calls backup and Buck, Guan and Rudy are surrounded, and and Rudy gives a number of growls, and Guan is the only one who can understand Rudy. Guan Translates, "he says hop inside his mouth if you want to live." Then Buck argrily replies, " ooooh, sow how is that going to make us live, eih?" Then Rudy takes Buck and Guan in his mouth to the Chasm of death, where the crossing Dilophosaurus eventually die laughing. Then, Flood appears and gives an almighty roar and a gorgeous female Guanlong named Tanya slides down Flood's tail and shouts to Buck and Guan, "grab my tail." then Buck and Guan grab Tanys's tail and the both of them are rescued from the Chasm of Death. Guan looks at Tanya and says, "you're a bit good-looking for a life saver. What's you're name?" Tanya replies, "my name's Tanya. What's your's?" Then Guan replies, "I'm Guan." Then Buck, Rudy, Guan and Tanya head for Lava Falls, where a deadly trap waits for all four of them. Chapter 4: Betrayed On the way to Lava Falls, an evil Deinonychus called Scar-face says to his sidekick, called Valkar,"we've gone to easy on Guan. Tis' time to do away with him once and for all, now we know his weakness." That night Buck set up camp and 2 Deinonychus managed to secretly capture Tanya and take her to Lava Falls.The next morning, Guan woke up to find Tanya missing and Guan goes over to Buck and says, "Buck! wake up! Tanya's missing!" Then Buck, Rudy and Guan head for Lava Falls to find Tanya, but Guan gets captured by Valkar and taken to the Deinoychus lair. There, Guan finds Tanya cornered by pointed rocks and Valkar says to Guan, "Betray Buck and Rudy, and I shall let your friend go." Guan replies, "ok, just to let Tanya go." Guan then goes to betray Buck and Rudy, to lead them to the Plates of Woe in order to lead them into a trap set by the Deinoychus herd, lead by Scar-face. Then Guan said to Buck and Rudy,"hey, I know where Tanya is." Buck replies,"you do? Guan lies, "she is being held at the plates of woe, by a herd of Deinonychus." Chapter 5: The Final Conflict So Guan, Buck and Rudy head to the Plates of woe, to find Tanya. When they get there, they are attacked by several Deinonychus and Dilophosaurus. Rudy manages to kill them, and Buck says, "you betayed us!" Guan replies, " I had no choice. It was either betray you both, or Tanya gets killed. She is at Lava falls, and worst of all, Dila and a Deinonychus named Scar-face have joined forces. Together, the two herds are stronger than ever." On the Way to Lava falls, Guan finds Scratte laying motionless in a pool of blood, and coverd in bite marks and claw marks. Buck runs over to Scratte and check's her pulse and sadly says, "You know I said Scratte is the only person that could last longer in this place than me," then Guan says, "yes?" Buck adds, "I was wrong. She's dead." Guan then sniffs Scratte's body and angrily says, "Dila. She's the only one who could hate Scratte enough to kill her. We could be next." Buck says, "You mean, Dila escaped the rockslide ALIVE!!?" Guan then sniffs Scratte again and says, "Judging by the scent, she was attacked by Dila, she came walking down the trail, and died a couple of hours ago." Then Manny, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Peaches, Momma, Eggbert, Shelly, Yoko, and Flood come storming out of the jungle, and Crash exclaims, "We've got bad news. Dila and Scar-face have formed an army at Lava falls, and there's only 14 of us to face it." Guan replies, "I have bad news too. Scratte's dead." Then everyone starts crying, like they did when Sid died. Then Diego says, "but what about the army of dinosaurs. We'll get massacred." then Buck says, "unless.........." When the gang get to Lava falls, they are facing an army of 20,000 dinosaurs(including Ceratosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Deinonychus,and Quetzalcoatlus), and Buck calls 10 members of Guans pack. Then a flurry of gunshots sound, and finish with three slow gun shots, and the tree falls down and out steps Tanya holding Scratte's pistol. Tanya says,"did I miss the butt-whoppin'?" Then Buck says, "uh, no. Acutally, you were quite early." Then the rest of the trees fall down and reveal a crowd of 15,000 dinosuars(including Pachycephalosaurus, Iguanodon, Chasmosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Pterodactyl, Troodon and Guanlong), all readying weapons, whils cheering,"mammals!", repeadidly. Then Tanya exitedly says, "then let's fight!" then Tanya hops down and Guan asks her, "Tanya, how did you escape?" then Tanya says, "well, what I did was I managed to move the rocks that held me in, then I managed to fend of the Deinonychus. Then I managed to escape, spotted you investigating the death of Scratte, and, as I was folllowing you, I noticed Buck dropped his supply bag. Scratte's gun slipped out the bag, and I picked it up to help you fight." Guan replies, "wow, you did all that? Thats my Tanya!" Then Buck says, " This if for you, Scratte. CHARGE!!!!" Dila shouts, "CHARGE!!!!" Then both armies come charging at each other. Chapter 6: The end of the Dino-World Previous: Ice Age 6 Next: Ice Age: Happy Halloween Category:Ice Age fanfictions by ScratteLover2 Category:Fan Fiction